


This is What's Happening

by asimplewalk



Series: Prompt Jar [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Themes, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam volunteers to be a chaperone for his son's field trip to the zoo. And ends up with a date for his trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What's Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the prompt jar over at tumblr: "5. Teacher/single parent au DarcyxSam"  
> All rights to the known and obvious items are not mine to profit from. Unbeta'd.

Sam carefully lifts a pair of sleeping children from the bus seats and carries them with him as he follows his son back into the school. Both thank the bus driver on their way in. Sam asks Caleb where the other two boys are supposed to be, which teacher they belong with.

“Uh, they have Miss Lewis for homeroom. Mister Morua! Can I show dad where Jake and Kyle’s homeroom is so he can put them down?” Caleb’s plenty comfortable with people the way his father is. Casual tone with teachers included.

“Sure thing, but you’ll need to come right back. Thanks again, Sam, for being a chaperone for the field trip.” Mr. Morua, Matt, as he’d introduced himself that morning to Sam, nods before handling the mess of three particularly hyperactive children arguing over animal preferences.

“Sure thing, any time. Kids are pretty rockin’. Alright, toy soldier, march.” Sam grinned at his son, who snapped him a proper, stiff salute before pivoting and marching exaggeratedly from the classroom, across the wide hallway and into another room.

Now, Sam had to take the time to get used to the idea of “teams” that each grade was separated into. Each team had a social studies (history) teacher, a language arts teacher (English), a math teacher, and a science teacher. From the look of the room, he’d gone from what he knew was science (“Mr. Morua carries a black book like the MythBusters!”) to what he was going to guess was social studies.

There was a framed The Clash poster, and a pretty woman was talking to his friend (and one of the other parent chaperones) Steve Rogers. He was a retired army Captain, a medal of Honor recipient, and devastatingly handsome. And the teacher, a pretty woman named Ms. (Darcy) Lewis, was having absolutely none of his easy flirting, and feeding it right back in spades.

“I think I have two of your jelly beans, Darcy.” Sam lifts the two young boys what little his tired arms can, and the woman lights up and waves him towards the bean bags sitting on a huge rug in the corner of her room. Under a huge “Plague Through the Dark Ages” poster that seems to have been meticulously hand drawn and colored. And then covered in glitter.

Steve just teases him for having weak noodle arms, and Sam accuses the man in kind for having rocket legs. “Seriously, you lap me about every other mile, and zip off. What even are you?” He’s retired, a far sight less terrifying than his wife Peggy, and is utterly wrapped around his twin daughter’s fingers. Sam feels the need to keep him humble (not that it’s ever actually a problem).

“You should do that more.” Darcy winks at him when he stands and turns to look at her. The roguish grin on her face takes him by surprise. 

“This is what’s happening? Really?” He looks to Steve, who shrugs and grins back at him.

“She’s a handful. Peg adores her.” Darcy, as they watch, calls order effortlessly, even to the few stray kids that aren’t technically supposed to be in there. 

“We have five minutes before we all need to be in Mr. Morua’s room for the movie. I expect all of you to behave in an orderly manner. We were all nice enough not to give you an assignment with it, do not make us regret it. Not-my-homeroom-kids, you need to get back. Captain Rogers will escort you two, yes, I see both of you, over to Miss Morgan’s room. Mr. Wilson, you and Smaller Wilson back to Mr. Morua’s room.” She talks with her hands, her layered clothes are modest, and she speaks to the kids like they are people. 

His already good opinion (she had been this way for the entire zoo visit) of her skyrocketed.  
While the tinies were all sitting down to movies, the parents mostly opted to stay, and were settling along the back counter for the hour that was left in the school day, while Matt loaded up the video (Big Cat Diary, and Sam can’t stop giggling into Steve’s shoulder, because the teacher looks so done but also so fond of all the kids).

Steve excused himself to go for the bathroom, and Sam feels a finger prod into his side. “I mean it. You should bend over more.” The voice is quiet, right next to his ear, and decides a few things for Sam. 

“Then you should be careful, because I might tell you to make me.” He leans back, sitting mostly on the low counter, and crossing his legs at the ankles. “So, I think you’re the only one I haven’t asked about credentials for teaching my boy.”

“Masters in Political Sciences, Bachelors in history. I think I did a report on Steve and Peggy for undergrad.” She’s dialed down to a mild grin. “So, when are you taking me to dinner, again?”

“I think I need your number, first.” 

-

Sam is grinning madly the whole way home at the blue washable-markered-on digits of a phone number scrawled down the inside of his forearm, and Caleb, Steve, Roselyn, and Kennedy all won’t quit teasing him. That’s okay, he’s got a date for Mediterranean the following Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Morua and Ms. Morgan are shoutouts to two of my very close friends, in science and english positions respectively, because that's them. <3  
> Also, the team system for class separation made up the majority of my elementary years. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> Feel free to send me more prompts or to simply come howl at me over at [tumblr](http://www.crownsandashes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
